Letting Go
by mxn1fan
Summary: Sakura is very depressed since Sasuke left. One day, she couldn't take it anymore. What will she do? Just a bittersweet oneshot about how... well the title says it all! I hope you like it! R&R XD


**Letting Go**

**Author: **Hey guys! I just wanted to write a one shot about Sakura! I hope you like it! ENJOY XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

'_**Thank you.' **_

That was the last thing she heard him say before she faded into the darkness. On that cold bench, was where he left her to follow his path. _The path that he had chosen for himself._His cold heart was only filled with revenge and sorrow for his brother... He hated him.

The agony and sadness that overshadowed her began to grow greater every second.

_Why?_

Why does everyone she loves always leave her?

Why can't she just be the one to disappear?

Maybe that can stop all this madness. After all, she was just a weak little girl.

_A weak little girl...  
_  
That's what he always calls her. Weak, small... _useless_. Every day, she would always follow him through the village and try to ask him out. But he rejects her all the time, saying those hurtful words. She would always smile, a fake smile, which would keep the hurtful, heart clenching, feelings hidden deep within her already broken heart. Then she would walk away, tears sliding down her cheeks like and an endless flowing river. And he, with his cold, onyx coloured eyes, would only stare at her for a second and walk away, ignoring her like she was a disease.

_'I guess I was so ugly that he won't even look at me.'  
_  
All the hurtful words he said to her were like a thousand needles piercing through her heart. And what's worse is that, _she let him_. She loves him. She would give up her own life for him, which is what she was doing right now.

She shakily took the kunai in her hand, more tears appearing in her eyes that were once filled with life. Closing them, a flash of memories ran through her mind.

_**Flashback  
**_  
_"Hey Sasuke, want to eat lunch with me?"  
_  
_"No. Get away from me."  
_  
_"Hey, you want to maybe spar with me?"  
_  
_"You're too weak."_

_**End of flashback**_

Gripping the kunai harder, more tears fell down as her trembling hand held the kunai over her throat. Just when she was about to slash it, another memory flashed through her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto walked over to Sakura, who was crying. Looking worried, he started a conversation. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He held her close in his arms like a brotherly way. Sakura lifted her head up, emerald clashing with cerulean. _

_"Sasuke called me weak again."At that she started crying. Naruto, who frowned, pulled back his arms and put his large hands on her shoulders. A large smile was plastered on his face, replacing the frown and started speaking with a loud voice._

_"Don't worry Sakura! I'll kick his ass all the way to the Hokage Mountain!"_

_**End of flashback  
**_  
Naruto. Her best guy friend. He would always the one to make her laugh and feel free. He would comfort her every time Sasuke had hurt her. She smiled a little at the thought of her blonde energetic friend.

Another blonde haired friend entered her mind.

_**Flashback **_  
_  
"You know what Sakura? When I stopped my obsession over Sasuke I felt freer. Because of that, I and Shikamaru finally got together. I finally found my true love, and I hope you let go of Sasuke and find your true love too."_

_**End of flashback**__  
_  
Ino, her best girl friend, had visited her the day after he left. The blonde haired friend had comforted her and supported her with words filled with kindness, compassion, and most of all,_ love_. Actually, it was not only her, but everyone else that she was close to. Since that day, they had become best friends, the best friends they were before Sasuke came into their lives. When he disappeared, Ino had been over him and they became friends again. They were closer, and more opened to each other. Over all, they were like _sisters_. The thought of that made her smile widen.

She may have been hurt by him so much, but she has so many people that love her so much more. Naruto, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade shishou, and so many others had given her hope and love. They were the ones who helped her through tough times and stopped her tears. They were her family. The kind of family that stick to each other no matter what.

She can't give up her own life for a silly _crush_. Doing this is what makes her weak and more of a coward. She would just end up hurting herself more and everyone else. She would never see Naruto smile, hear Ino gossip, or scream at Kakashi-sensei for being late. They gave her hope and healed her wounds.

Putting down the kunai, she smiled and wiped the tears of her face.

_'He's not even worth my tears.'  
_  
She laughed a real one, one that even she hadn't heard since he left. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled. A strong, pink haired kunoichi with emerald eyes was the only thing she saw, not a weak, useless girl that was obsessed with an onyx eyed boy. She walked away from the mirror and put on her Konoha headband. Tightening it, she grabbed all her weapons and jumped out of her apartment, landing gracefully on the floor outside of it.

* * *

Walking through the village, she was greeted with many similar faces. She smiled at every single one of them. Unexpectedly, she bumped into someone, causing her to fall to the ground. The person she bumped into held out a hand in front her, which she gladly accepted. She looked over at the person and found herself staring at him. A guy with light brown hair, which shaped his face, had looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes. Long eyelashes had shadowed it from the blazing sun.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." His eyes were searching for any injuries. Blushing, she shook her head indicating a no. He sighed with relief and introduced himself.

"By the way, I'm Kaichi. What's your name?" His worried voice was now warm and soft, making her heart pound out of her chest. A heartwarming smile appeared on his face. She looked at him shyly and introduced herself to him.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi of Konoha." At that, they shook each others' hands and walked together through the village, engulfed in a conversation. Spotting her friends, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to them.

"Hey guys! This is Kaichi, he's new here!" She said happily, surprising her team mates, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sai. They hadn't heard her speak to them since Sasuke left. She only spoke cold and lifeless to them, until now. Smiling, they each took turns and shook his hand... Well Naruto gave him a bear hug. Surprisingly, Kaichi did the exact same thing and mirrored his big, flashing smile.

* * *

The sun was setting as Sakura, Kaichi, and her team mates greeted each other goodbye. When everyone had dispersed, she looked longingly at the sunset, standing still on the flat cement floor. The breeze softly hit her cheeks, as it also made her pink locks sway. She smiled sadly, as crystal tears filled her eyes, only one fell down.

My last tear for you Sasuke...

_**Letting you go is the best thing I've ever done.**_

* * *

**Author: **Yay! Sakura had overcome her love for Sasuke and finally let go! **REVIEWS ARE GREATLY ACCEPTED!** CIAO! XD_**  
**_


End file.
